matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Pandora's Box
ARC 1 1. Hampton Green Hotel Go to the bottom floor of the dungeon. About 3 rooms before you reach the boss, you'll see a collector standing at the end of the hall named Fasset. Have a chat with him. He offers a few different trades, but for now you'll only concern yourself with the first one where he'll give you Research Notes for 1 million info. Get them and leave the dungeon. Don't forget to pay a visit to Mr. Jones while you're down there. 2. International Mission When you read the details of the Research Notes you'll see that it hints towards a "person of interest in the International District". Go to the International District. Anywhere seems to be fine. When you get there, "Use" the Research Notes. This will initiate a mission. The first phase is to go talk with a doctor. No problem. The next phase is to go get an artifact. This mission area is filled with a whole mess of NPCs. There is also an unlocked safe which contains a Postcard and a Scalpel. All you have to do to finish the mission is get the two items from the safe, but I suggest you take the time to kill everyone. They're very easy, and as with most NPCs in the Pandora's Box Arcs, they tend to drop good $info. *TIP: This can be easily solo'ed. A Ballista should have no problem walking through this mission and wiping everyone out. 3. White Lotus Hotel When you "Read" the Postcard you'll see that the writer says he's "in the hotel", and the Postcard has a picture of the monument that is in front of the White Lotus Hotel. Take the hint. The collector in the hotel, Mr. Pillsworth, offers two trades. One is that he'll take your Scalpel and give you another Scalpel and Mr. P's Card. The other trade is that he'll pay you $150,000 info for the Postcard. Do both trades (you don't need the Postcard anymore). Note that this is kind of a "save point" in the Arc, because you can keep coming back here with your Scalpel and get yourself another Mr. P's Card, without having to do the first and second parts of the Arc again. 4. Downtown Mission When you read the details of Mr. P's Card, it'll metion a "downtown address written on the back". Go somewhere in downtown and "Use" Mr. P's Card. It will initiate another mission. The first phase requires you to kill all the NPCs, and then talk to some guy. The second phase seems to always happen in Park East in what most people refer to as the "Government Building" (which is actually one of the Kalt Chemical buildings). This phase also requires you to again kill all the NPCs. In order to do so you'll need to pick the lock of one of the rooms. Once you finish the killing spree, you'll interact with Dr. Voss a bit. He'll ask you to hack a nearby computer and take him to it. The mission will complete after all of that. *TIP: This can be easily solo'ed. A high level player can load Open Locks (in Infiltrator) and most, if not all, of Ballista. You'll be able to mow through the NPCs, pick the lock holding Dr. Voss, and hack the computer that he asks you to. Whether you choose to solo this mission or not, you're going to need someone with Open Locks and someone with Hacker, because unlike normal missions, there are no Access Cards or Keys that can be looted. 5. Crucible of Affliction When the Downtown mission completes, you'll find the Crucible of Affliction in your inventory. This is your first box. It can only be opened in Downtown, not in a building, and you must do it at least 100m from a hardline. When you "Use" the box, three waves of increasingly tougher level-40-something NPCs will spawn that you have to kill. They are much tougher than your run-of-the-mill mission or neighborhood NPCs. These guys (like most of the box NPCs) have a LOT of abilities loaded, they're part Knife Thrower, part Hacker, part Patcher, part MA, and aggro as hell. Once you defeat all the NPCs, be sure to loot them all and collect the special items. Also be sure to open the Safe ("Mysterious Box") that appears so you can get the Bloody Surgical Mask. *TIP: This box can be solo'ed. A hacker with a highly buffed Dodge Ranged can get through this on their own. Sometimes on the third wave I like to switch to MA (partly for fun, partly because they interlock you every chance they get, so while you're in interlock, you may as well kick the crap out of them). Also, don't take too long to kill all the NPCs. All of the Pandora's Boxes have a time limit on them (I don't remember how long). If you don't kill everyone before the timer is up, the remaining NPCs disappear and you won't be able to get the special loot. Worst of all, the box also disappears from your inventory, so you'll have to repeat the steps of the Arc to get it again. 6. The Archaeologist Take your newly collected special items to the Archaeologist collector in the Historical District (near the Yellow Line Subway). He'll offer the following trades: You might have to do parts 3 through 5 more than once to get enough items for the Torturer's Gloves, so repeat as many times as you want to. When you're done, you can move on to the second Arc. *NOTE: The Naforius' Research Notes, Medical Record on Patient 75331, and Notice of Termination items are treated like code, which means they will be lost if you're killed and not rez'ed. ARC 2 1. Loripor Go visit the ever-multitasking Loripor collector in Mara. She'll give you Origami Paper and a Surgical Mask for your Scalpel and Bloody Surgical Mask. (Note: This is another save point - you can take the Surgical Mask back to her for another Origami Paper and Surgical Mask). 2. International Mission When you read the details of the Origami Paper, you'll see that they again hint towards the International District. Take the hint. When you're there, "Use" the Origami Paper to start the next mission. This mission is pretty easy. You'll meet Argon, but before he gives you the item you need, you'll need to wipe out their crew. There's about 5-10 NPCs with ranging abilities. Once you defeat the NPCs, Argon will give you the Encrypted Keyfob. *TIP: If you have max Viral Deflection, and decent Dodge Ranged, a hacker can solo this mission pretty easily. 3. Metacortex When talking to Argon he hints you towards going to the Metacortex building in Morrell. Before you go there, though, you'll need to collect a few things: Silver Badges (from the NPCs in Park East) Gold Badges (from the NPCs in Industry Sqaure and Stratford Campus) Eagle Pins (from the NPCs in Creston Heights) You should collect at least 5 of each one, because you'll probably have to run this Arc more than once to collect all the stuff for the Archaeologist. When you get everything, go to the Metacortex building in Morrell. On the roof is a collector named Daniel Cates. He'll trade you the Encrypted Keyfob and one of each of the NPC collectables for a Kalt Lobby Pass and another Encrypted Keyfob (yup, this is another save point). 4. Kedemoth Mission The Kalt Pass details point you towards the slums. Since the major Kalt buildings in the slums are in Kedemoth, that's where the mission is going to spawn when you "Use" the Kalt Pass. This mission has two phases. The first phase requires that you search 3 computers and open a safe. You'll need Open Locks to pick open the safe, and Hacker to search two of the computers. The third computer can only be searched by killing the three-cheveron NPC in the room with the computer and getting the access card. When you've completed all the objectives, you'll meet with Kalt herself, and she'll give you information to complete the mission. The second phase is where you'll search Dr. Voss's apartment. Again, you'll need Hacker and Open Locks to get everything done. You need to use the desk phone, search the computer, and open the safe and get the data. Once you do all that, you then upload the data and the mission will complete. *TIP: Although I suggest you kill all the NPCs in the first phase so you can get good $info, you can get through the whole first phase only having to kill one NPC. Load up on Dodge Ranged, and race through the mission area (ignoring the NPCs) and search all the computers you can, and pick open the safe. When you get to the third computer, just kill the three-cheveron NPC, get the card, and search the last computer. When you hit all four objectives, the NPCs in the mission area go passive and will no longer attack you. Using the tip above, and the same Open Locks + Ballista loadout that was suggested in Arc 1, this mission can be solo'ed. 5. Thurible of Meditation When the Kedemoth mission completes, you'll find the Thurible of Meditation in your inventory. This is the second box. Again, it can only be opened in Downtown, not in a building, and you must do it at least 100m from a hardline. This box spawns NPCs a bit differently than the first. The toughest NPCs appear in the first wave, then the next wave has weaker NPCs (but more of them), and the third wave has even weaker NPCs (and even more of them). These box NPCs are multi-talented, so even though they look MA, don't expect them to use it exclusively. Be sure to loot everybody and get the Mysterious Headband from the safe. *TIP: These NPCs all seem to be able to auto-Negagive-Condition-Sweep themselves, so don't rely on stuns or debuffs, because they won't last long. This box can be pretty easily done with a few MAs or a few Howitzers/Ballistas. 6. The Archaeologist Once again, you can (if you want) pay a visit to the Archaeologist in the Historical District to get yourself some new clothes. Here's what he'll trade: *NOTE: The Scrolls are treated like code, so be careful with them. ARC 3 1. Hampton Green Hotel Go back to Hampton Green and pay a visit to Fasset. He'll trade you your Encrypted Keyfob, Mysterious Headband, and Surgical Mask for a Headband and Clef's Business Card. 2. Richland Mission When you "Use" Clef's Business Card in Richland, it will activate another mission. This mission area is FILLED with NPCs, all of whom drop keys just to annoy you. When you complete this mission (by finding Clef dead), you'll get a Special Silver Badge. 3. Park East Collector Once the mission is complete and you have the Special Silver Badge, make your way to the neighborhood collector in Park East (the one with the purple icon). His name is Officer Taylor. If you give him the Special Silver Badge, he'll give you a White Cell Phone. 4. International Mission Take your White Cell Phone to the International District, and "Use" it. Another mission will start. In this mission you'll meet up with Dame White, who will give you an Intricate Key. 5. Creston Collector Take the Intricate Key to the collector named Fechamento who is now located in the Tarah Construction Site in Creston Heights. If you give it to him, he'll give you a GPS Locator and another Intricate Key (yup, this is another save point). 6. Downtown Mission "Use" the GPS Locator in Downtown to start the next mission. This mission just consists of a TON of NPCs. Fairly easy kills. At the end of this mission you'll receive [[box3]]. *TIP: Hackers do well here. Also note that this is a GREAT farming mission, as there are a lot of NPCs, and they drop great info. 7. Vessel of Suffering This box spawns three waves of increasingly tougher NPCs. The experience is kind of like the box from Arc 1, except these guys are harder, and they look cooler than the psycho doctors. Kill everyone and get their loot. *TIP: Hackers do well here, provided that their Dodge Ranged is pushed as high as you can get it. 8. The Archaeologist Back to the Historical District for cool new swag! Here's the trades that become available to you with the items collected from this box: *NOTE: The Operations Report, RE: New Agent Prototype, Preemtive Strike Order, and Message to Survivors are treated like code, so be careful. ARC 4 1. Creston Heights Museum Go down into this dungeon. On the second level, most of the way through, you'll find another collector named Kirjath Arba. She'll give you a Mobile Tracker and Goggles for your Intricate Key, Uninspected Goggles, and Headband. *TIP: You can fight your way down there if you want, but it's much easier if you seriously boost your Dodge Ranged, and pop a Tactic Booster. That way you can walk down there without being hassled too much by the NPCs. 2. Richland Mission When you "Use" the Mobile Tracker in Richland, it will start another mission. In this mission you'll meet up with Flood, but not before you kill your way through his bodygaurds. Nothing real special about them (except for the fact that they're vampires), so just kill them all. When you finish, Flood will give you The Merovingian's Chit. 3. Club Cyclo Towards the end of your meeting with Flood, he prods you to go investigate the club that was mentioned in one of the computers that you searched in a previous Arc. In case you don't remember, or didn't bother to read it, he's talking about Club Cyclo in Morrell. Go there. Inside you'll find another collector named Caleb Vitus. He'll trade you the Merovingian's Chit for Caleb's Note. 4. International Mission When you "Use" the Caleb's Note in the International District, you'll start up another mission. This mission has two phases where you'll fight an interesting new bunch of NPCs (watch out for the naked ones, they're rather vicious -- I'm serious ). They have very high Viral Deflect, so plan accordingly. At the end of the mission, you'll get an item called the Antediluvian's Countersign. 5. Abandoned Subway The NPC at the end of the previous mission will hint towards a subway that is no longer in use. He's referring to the Abandoned Subway in Roger's Way. When you enter the subway, go to the room on the right (the room where you would spawn in after using the Teleporter at the bottom). Inside that room you'll find another collector named Lo Ruhamah. If you give her a Brightflash Auto and the Antediluvian's Countersign, she'll give you the Hoar Key and another Antediluvian Countersign (yes, this is another save point). Since most of us don't walk around with Brightflash Autos, you'll probably have to go get one. You can get them from the neighborhood collector (the regular ones with the purple icon) in Morrell. His name is Wrightby. If you give him 20 Red Bandanas that you collect from the NPCs in that area, he'll give you a Brightflash Auto. When he does, go back to Lo Ruhamah in the Abandoned Subway and get your Hoar Key. 6. Downtown Mission When you "Use" the Hoar Key somewhere in Downtown, you'll activate another mission. This is by far the hardest mission this game has ever seen. You'll encounter the same types of NPCs that you did in step #4 of this Arc, but lots more of them, and lots more of the naked variety. You don't have to kill them all, but you're going to have one hell of a time trying to kill the Antediluvian if you have all the other NPCs running around stunning and free-firing you to death. *TIP: Every time I've done this mission, I've abandoned the hacker tree (except for maxing out my Viral Deflection). I'd suggest sticking with operative on this one. A couple of MAs, a couple of Assassins, and a couple of MKTs usually does the trick. 7. Ark of Armaggedon When you complete the Downtown mission you'll find the Ark of Armaggedon in your inventory. I would not suggest opening this box on your own. I would not suggest even opening this box with a team full of lvl50s. You're going to need a few teams worth of people to make it through this box without the timer running out. This box spawns three waves of dapper-looking angels who have serious Viral Deflection and Dodge Ranged. As with the other boxes, the goal is to kill everyone and get their loot, as well as the loot from the safe that appears at the end. *TIP: The more people you can get to help, the better. Hackers, while not totally useless, will find it hard to contribute because of the NPCs' high VD. Every time I've done this box, the best way we've found is to have a whole mess of MA's with max VD, and a bunch of Upgrade Masters & Doctors. The MAs will need any buffs you can get them, and you'll definitely need some rez'ing/healing. 8. The Archaeologist Our last trip to the Archaeologist (for now). This is what he has in store for you: Category:Live Events